


Who?

by MiLovesJae (YangMi1989)



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Psychological Drama, Romance, Thriller
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YangMi1989/pseuds/MiLovesJae
Summary: Kangmin não entendia nada desde que tinha sido acordado de manhã pela mãe. Seus amigos o esperavam nervosos na sala de estar e somente de olhar para Gyehyeon, o Yoo sabia que algo de ruim havia acontecido.O assassinato de uma das pessoas mais importantes para si aconteceu naquela noite. E se conhecia bem os amigos, eles não conseguiriam esperar, iriam atrás de respostas. Todos queriam saber quem matou Yongseung, inclusive Kangmin que o amava.
Relationships: Kim Yongseung/Yoo Kangmin
Kudos: 3





	Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Avisos:  
> \+ Suspense e mistério sim! Conceito amado por VRVR depois de terror;  
> \+ Teorias são bem-vindas.

O cheiro de esgoto é enjoativo e o lugar úmido apenas intensifica a vontade em Kangmin de colocar tudo o que comeu durante o dia para fora. Concentrando a visão ao redor de si na tentativa de ajustá-la à pouca iluminação, o Yoo logo é interrompido por um gemido baixo seguido por palavras incoerentes.

Um arrepio subiu por sua espinha eriçando os pelos da nuca em sinal de alerta, porém ele ainda não conseguia enxergar ninguém na escuridão e o medo mantinha-o parado. Sem saber o que fazer, ficou em silêncio até que os murmúrios quebraram novamente o silêncio.

— _Kangmin-ah._ — Uma voz rouca e baixa o chama sussurante.

Kangmin fecha os olhos por alguns segundos tentando acalmar a respiração que parece tão difícil no momento. E ao abrí-los novamente, respira fundo uma última vez antes de dar um passo a frente, ouvindo o som característico de um líquido entrando em contato com seu tênis desgastado.

— _Kangmin-ah,_ você está aí? — A voz torna-se mais audível, mesmo que baixa.

— Quem é? — pergunta, abraçando o próprio corpo ao notar que os calafrios que sentia também provinham da baixa temperatura.

— Yonseung. — responde a voz.

— _Hyung…_ — murmura, logo em seguida tomado por um coragem repentina se sobressalta. — _Hyung!_ Onde está você? — pergunta alto, olhando ao redor mas mal conseguindo enxergar.

— _Kangmin-ah._ — Yongseung chama baixo, a voz parecendo uma súplica.

— _Hyung…_ — Kangmin murmura, sentindo a garganta arder pelas lágrimas acumuladas e o peito doer pelo medo que cada vez envolvia-o mais.

O Yoo mordeu o lábio antes de seguir andando exitante para uma direção qualquer. Ele sabe que Yongseung está ali em algum lugar, mas, o que eles estavam fazendo e como chegaram naquela situação? Não se lembra de nada desde que havia saído do colégio no fim das aulas.

Ouvindo os pingos do que prefere acreditar ser água, ele continua andando e fazendo uso da visão limitada para tentar identificar algo na escuridão. Naquele instante o par de tênis já encontra-se enxarcado e Kangmin sentia as meias começarem a umidecer. Porém, qualquer outra preocupação que poderia ter foi esquecida, quando na iluminação quase mínima distinguiu um corpo amarrado a uma cadeira, este que conclui ser Yongseung.

— _Hyung!_ — Chama, andando apressado até o outro garoto.

Kangmin está a menos de cinco passos de distância do Kim, e já consegue enxergar melhor os fios de cabelo em tom caramelo de uma das pessoas que mais ama no mundo. Entretanto, estancou no lugar ao ouvir um grito alto que ecoa pelo espaço úmido e podre que estão:

— Não! — Diz a voz.

Kangmin sem muito esforço identifica uma silhueta nas sombras, e levado pelo medo tenta novamente ir para próximo do seu amigo; mas pela segunda vez a voz autoritária corta o silêncio:

— Não atrevasse a chegar perto dele. — Ordena.

— Q-quem é você? — O Yoo pergunta, parado no mesmo lugar e sentindo o coração martelar no peito.

— Você não sabe quem eu sou, — respondeu, utilizando um tom mais ameno. — mas eu sei quem você é.

— O que você quer? Por que nos trouxe aqui? — As perguntas do garoto saem desesperadas e inundadas pelo medo.

— Tenho algo para resolver entre vocês dois… — Diz, aproximando-se dos garotos em passos lentos, o que acaba por espirrar um pouco de água a cada vez que pisa em uma poça. — Você, — Começa, erguendo agressivamente a cabeça tombada de Yongseung pelos cabelos. — sabia que Kangmin gosta de você?

O Yoo sente a falta de ar apoderar-se de si. Ele consegue identificar rapidamente o ataque de ansiedade e sabe que não conseguirá detê-lo daquela vez, visto a situação horrível na qual se encontra.

— _Kangmin-ah,_ por que você… — Yongseung tenta falar, mas logo é cortado quando sua cabeça é puxada para trás.

— Quieto. — Ordena o outro garoto, o qual Kangmin por mais que se esforce não consegue enxergar o rosto. — Você sabia que como esse lado idiota do Kangmin, eu também te amo?

— Não. — As lágrimas caem dos olhos de Yongseung a medida que o aperto em seu couro cabelo se intensifica. 

— Eu te amo _Seung-ah_ _._ — Kangmin observa horrorizado a cena, respirando com dificuldade ele vê quando uma lâmina desliza pelo maxilar de Yongseung em uma carícia macabra. — Então por que você não pode me amar de volta? — Grita o garoto, puxando mais os fios do Kim, arrancando um gemido baixo de dor.

— _Kangmin-ah…_ — Yongseung clama, tendo as mãos e pés amarrados a cadeira, totalmente impotente.

— _Hyung…_ — Sussura o Yoo.

— É uma pena. — O garoto desconhecido continua, ignorando as vozes de terceiros. — Porque eu vou ter que matar você.

Sem mais reações, Kangmin deixa um suspiro sair ao invés da voz que fica presa em sua garganta, ao ver a lâmina deslizar pelo pescoço de Yongseung e o sangue espirrar nas vestes do garoto. Lágrimas grossas descem por sua face, mas ele não consegue se mover.

— Não atrevasse a chorar por ele. — Ordena o garoto andando na direção do outro.

O peito doendo e a visão embaçada não o ajudam, ele sabe que não lhe resta alternativas. Num fio de voz e coragem no meio do desespero, exclama:

— O que você fez!?

— Eu matei alguém. — Confirma o garoto em uma voz sussurrante. — Mas não se preocupe Kangmin, você não vai se lembrar disso.

Aquelas são as últimas palavras que o Yoo escuta antes da escuridão abraçá-lo e mais nada fazer sentido.


End file.
